


I've Never Needed My Words with You

by OnTheGround2012



Series: Love + Fear [3]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Collage, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, Graphics, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Fanfiction, Love, M/M, Photoshop, Screencaps, Story in images, Too much freaking work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Collage for the two parts of my series "Love + Fear".





	I've Never Needed My Words with You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge to try to reflect the story in images on Tumblr and god, it's taken me so many hours of two days that I don't think I'd do it again. I need to rest now.
> 
> Let me know if you read the story, I'd love to know if all the hard work was worth it. I don't think I'll write anything else for this pairing because it was so fucking difficult for me, but I'm proud that at least I gave a try to this idea I had because I love these characters so much.
> 
> [Cross-posted on Tumblr.](https://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/184377116688/love-fear-after-six-years-apart-lorenzo)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr if you wanna share any thought.


End file.
